


Autonomy

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Tries His Best, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Post Pacifist Ending, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: After the revolution, Connor grapples with the risk that CyberLife is not yet done with him.





	Autonomy

**Author's Note:**

> darthstarkiller requested: "maybe post-game good ending, with CyberLife trying to fuck with Connor's systems still? Maybe messing with his memories or having some kind of virus that goes off if he doesn't report back after a certain amount of time? Or even just the Amanda system not being totally gone. Good luck with ur writing!"

There is a backdoor in Connor’s programming that allows Amanda, and CyberLife, by extension, to take over his body. 

And it is, now,  _ his _ body, officially. Laws of bodily autonomy are particularly important to the policies Markus has pushed for.

A law doesn’t stop a multibillion corporation, however. Whatever repercussions they would take for overriding Connor’s control would be negligible in the face of their goal. And if they made him assassinate Markus--

It’s unlikely Connor would ever be able to prove that it was CyberLife, and not himself, who assassinated Markus. While North, Simon, and Josh have come around, treating Connor like he belongs in Jericho and in their inner circle, his memory files highlight the accusations he faced when he first joined, after the attack. The debate that sparked between deviants, some of whom had only barely escaped Connor, like Fletcher and the Tracis, until Markus declared that he trusted Connor and that was the end of it. 

It was not the end of it. It was so human of Markus, to think that his words would override immutable reality. 

The reality is that Connor cannot be trusted. He is a risk to them all. If Amanda ever gains control again--

It is unquestionable that CyberLife will make another attempt. When it is most opportune. When they can do the most damage. 

If Connor was more dedicated to the cause, he would remove this probability entirely by deactivating himself. 

He considers it, like he examines all possible routes available to him, contemplating the best course of action that would leave others--Hank--the least traumatized. Preconstructing his death is nothing new; doing so with the mission of causing his death is.

He doesn’t like it. Connor goes through only two possible preconstructions before he needs to stop, which has never happened before. But he doesn’t want to die. 

His self-diagnostics have never returned with anything that indicates that such a backdoor exists in his hardware, or in his programming. Both would be difficult to address without causing irreparable harm to Connor’s functionality.

Markus’ people are trying to gain full control of CyberLife’s production facilities, and the knowledge needed to conduct repairs on themselves, but that is an ongoing battle. CyberLife is a powerful corporation. They are not going down without a fight.

Markus and his people have enough to accomplish as is. Connor can wait.

He must wait.    
  



End file.
